starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Трандошане
Трандошане (Т'дошок на доше) — большие двуногие пресмыкающиеся с планеты Трандоша.Отличаются особой жестокостью. Физиология У трандошан очень чувствительные глаза, способные видеть в инфракрасном диапазоне, и способность регенерировать, хотя и медленно, потерянные конечности. Руки и ноги трандошан вооружены когтями, которые используются в бою. Трандошане тяжелее и сильнее большинства гуманоидных рас, включая людей. Также они часто меняют кожу. В отличие от другой расы человекоподобных рептилий, барабелов, трандошане не имеют хвостов. Из-за грубости кожи стоп трандошане могут ходить по любой поверхности босыми ногами. История и характер Трандошане — воинственная раса, принявшая сторону Империи и поработившая вуки. Раса известна в галактике своей силой. Свидетельством этому служат некоторые представители других рас, хваставшиеся тем, что одержали верх над трандошанином либо в бою, либо в соревновании на силу. Известные трандошане: Босск, давний враг Хана Соло, Чубакки и Бобы Фетта; Пект, знаменитый работорговец; Квайзин Фесс, охотник, живший во времена Холодной войны. За кулисами В игре Star Wars: Republic Commando представлены 3 подвида рептилий. Несмотря на распространенное в галактике лазерное (бластерное) оружие, трандошане пользовались по-сути оружием из реального мира. 1-ый вид: типичные работорговцы. Полные, 70 сантиметров ростом со светло изумрудной кожей. Вооружены дробовиками и кинжалами. Превосходно устраивают засады и используют мины. 2-ой вид: 180 сантиметров наёмники, вооружённые пистолетами-пулемётами и тепловыми детонаторами. 3-ий вид: 230-250 сантиметров элита Трандошан, вооруженная тяжёлыми пулемётами. Появления * * * * * * * * *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' * *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:08 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * * * * *'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' * *''Kessel Run'' * * * *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon}} thumb|right|130px|Трандошианин [[Босск в LEGO.]] Не каноничные появления * * *Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Источники *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * * * * *''Wanted by Cracken'' * * * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Внешние ссылки *[http://www.swtor.com/info/holonet/inhabitants/trandoshan Трандошане на официальном сайте Star Wars: The Old Republic] * Категория:Расы (Т) Категория:Расы по алфавиту Категория:Разумные расы Категория:Трандошане